Inspiration
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: His determination and will were inspiring and having someone like him as a leader will be definitely interesting. -Raul Cera. Pairing: None.


**Good evening! Well, writer's block still remains, so another oneshot for you.**

**Pairing: **None (Slight hint of Kaichi)

**Time: **Legion Mate

* * *

><p><strong><span>Raul Cera's POV<span>**

The evil of Link Joker finally vanished. It has been a tough time for me and Morris, but we managed to avoid getting reversed and saving my servants and not disowned family members. However, what made me wonder was why it suddenly disappeared.

That's when _he_ came along.

"May I ask you, sir, what your request is?" Morris asked as the blue haired card fighter stood before my entrance gate. He looked quite ordinary with his white jacket and pink turtleneck. Well, there could be some small disputes about his feminine appearance, but that wasn't really important.

"I came here to meet Cera Raul, the owner of this place," he replied. I observed him curiously from the front door and nodded to Morris to open the gate for the unknown visitor. His eyes reflected something, I couldn't really sort out. It could have been sadness, it could have been determination. I really wasn't able to tell. But it was fairly amusing how he said my surname before first name. I wasn't used to that.

"What do you wish for?" I asked, walking down the path to the gate to greet him.

"I came here for a card fight," he replied, braveness in his expression. I was surprised, since he was obviously from Asia, since his skin color and facial features were far away from American or European. I was confused and irritated. Did this card fighter travel such a distance only for the pure purpose to have a card fight with me?

"I accept, however, I would like to know the name of my opponent, since you obviously know mine."

"My name is Aichi, Sendou Aichi."

Then I recognized him again. I have heard of the Sendou Aichi once when he and team Q4 won the Nationals and VF Circuit. I didn't know it back then, but this name would be a very important part of my future. We picked our starting vanguards and started the battle. My Neo Nectar deck never let me down, but Sendou showed to be a worthy opponent. The game was intense and I feared that I might even lose against this overwhelming power.

"Alfred's Limit Break! He gains +2000 for each Gold Paladin rear-guard on the field and since I did a Break Ride he gets an additional +10000!"

This Break Ride and Limit Break were too powerful. He pushed me to the sixth damage. I was amazed by his skill and talent that I soon realized that this person wasn't here for a challenge. He wanted to see if I could stay my grounds against him. But what does he want?

"Sendou Aichi, what is your real reason for being here?"

"I have a mission, I have to complete. I'm currently searching for skilled top class card fighters who are willing to join me on my way. Link Joker made me realize that the evil power, called Void, will never be defeated. I have people I want to protect, my family, my friends and my idol. I may have defeated Link Joker and destroyed the dark circle above us, but that isn't enough though."

I listened carefully as he described how his idol fell to Link Joker and how the whole world was almost swallowed by eternal darkness. I was shocked to hear that this person who was standing before me ended the war with Link Joker and saved the world.

He then told me what he intended to do. My eyes grew wide since this was the most insane idea I have ever heard. Sendou couldn't be serious about this. But he then explained further and I started to be fascinated by his braveness and the will to protect the ones he loves the most.

"So please, be one of my companions. I want to protect Kai-kun… and the others from danger," Aichi pleaded, offering me a hand to take.

Kai-kun, hah? Well, sounds like that person is important to Aichi. I could see the spark in his eyes when he mentioned the person and also hear the hesitation when he said he wanted to protect him. He slightly added 'the others', but I couldn't help but notice it.

I wasn't quite sure if I should take it. But he offered me as well a way out of my family life and a new beginning as a new born Raul Cera. He won me over. His determination and will were inspiring and having someone like him as a leader will be definitely interesting.

I accepted his outstretched hand with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N This is my idea of how the conversation between Aichi and Cera could have went. I hope it isn't too far stretched. **


End file.
